Alone Together (30-Day Prompt Challenge)
by Stephen R Sobotka
Summary: At the end of a hard-day of School, Izuku is ready to unwind. Then, he gets an unexpected - but not-totally unwanted - visitor this evening! Romantic Fluff. Story #9 in a 30-Day Writing Challenge.


**ALONE TOGETHER**

a My Hero Academia story / © 2018

.

 **Disclaimer!** \- _This is a fan-fiction, based on characters and situations from the serialized_ Shonen Jump _series_ "Boku no Hero Academia" _; created by_ Kōhei Horikoshi _. This has been written solely for other fans of the series to enjoy, not to gain profit for the author. All characters, with exception of any that I have I created for these stories, are TM and Copyrighted by_ Bones _ & _Shonen Jump _, and are used without their knowledge._

 _Please don't sue, since this was done as a tribute to the spirit of the original manga and animated show.  
_.  
.

Author's Note : This story is part of a 30-Day Writing Prompt Challenge, in that the theme used is called "A Rare Pair". _It of course uses the two BnHA characters that I 'ship, and it should be interesting to see what other stories come up from the list of prompts I've collected. Note, don't expect to get swamped with new stories all at once! I'm posting only the ones that I feel are worth it. All stories will be stored on a special blog, as the challenge moves forwards._

 _The Prompt for this story is : Warmth._

 _I'd like to give a thanks to K_ _ōhei_ _-san (if they ever read fan stories) for creating a fun universe for us to enjoy, and to all my fellow BnNA fans who support me and other authors who slave over writing these stories. It's your encouragement that makes this worth while! - SRS  
_.

.

 _ **~= The Dormatory, Alliance Heights, U.A. High School Grounds; Mustafu, Japan . . . . =~**_

Coming from having used the communal bathing room downstairs, Izuku Midoriya puffed out his cheeks and blew out his breath as he opened his dorm room door. "Whew! That felt better!" _After all the workouts with everyone in Gym Gamma, the Hero practice that followed . . . Man! I needed to soak for almost a day!_ he told himself. Clad in a bathrobe and carrying his small basket of bathing essentials, he closed his door and stepped around the corner to put the basket on a nearby shelf. _Glad I didn't have to wait long tonight. The rest of the boys usually take up all the time and space, when it's been a rough day._

Stepping over to his clothes dresser, he fished out a pair of long night-wear pants, a dark green T-shirt with the words "Plus ULTRA!" on it, and a clean pair of under shorts. "Tomorrow's going to be a blessing," he muttered to himself. "Light class work, followed by a lecture from two of our teachers on Agency standards and practices." He stripped his robe off, and got into his clean clothes; looking out through his balcony window briefly. It was a typical fall night; not too cool, but not so hot as the summer days were.

Izuku nodded before stepping over to open the side-panel in the floor-to-ceiling pane. "There, should be good to keep the air circulating," he said, before turning around to regard his bookshelf. "Now something to read, before getting to bed . . . hm, what do I chose?" Eyes drifting like green phantoms over each book, he eventually picked a favorite fiction book of his, pulled it free and turned to flop down on his bed on his back.

Sighing, he thumbed through the pages to get to a starting point, and started to lose himself in the world within the words . . . only to jerk when a _tap-tap-tap_ sound resounded from the window beside his bedside. "Wh-wha-?!" Sitting upright, he stared out of the window, and for a moment he couldn't see what had made that noise.

"Kero? Izuku?"

Looking up at the upper-most corner, Izuku blinked at the sight of Tsuyu's face, peering in through the glass. "Tsu!? What are you doing out there!?"

"Well, I'm not playing Go," she said, tilting her head to look at him from an upright angle. "Can I . . . come in? It's hard just clinging to the wall out here."

Shaking himself, Izuku nodded quickly. "Oh! C-come in, please," he said, getting up to throw the window open completely.

Tsuyu quickly crawled inside, dropping to the floor with a huff before she got back on her feet. "Thank you, Izu-kun," she said, taking a moment to straighten her clothes out. Izuku watched as she patted down her black t-shirt and lounge pants; the shirt accented with a colorful, cartoon frog face in the center. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, but . . . with everyone moving about the hallways, I couldn't think of a better way to get down here and not be seen."

"Not be seen?" Izuku dropped back to sit on his bed. "Why w-would you want to do that?"

Tsuyu touched the tips of her forefingers together, blushing a bit. "Well, we haven't exactly told everyone that we're . . . together, you know. Only Uraraka knows, and, I'm not sure how everyone will react if they did know."

Izuku nodded, sighing as he stated, "I'm sure not many will mind it . . . but, if you want to keep this just between us, at least for now-?"

"Hmm, yeah. At least for a little while." Tsuyu murmured, before she brightened and said, "After all, we're still getting used to this, Kero?"

"Yeah," Izuku said, moving to brace himself against the bed's headboard. Unsure what to do next, he started to speak, when Tsuyu surprised him by climbing onto the bed next to him. "Um, Tsu-chan?"

She chuckled softly, before reaching out to press a finger to his lips. "Hssh, it's cute that you're embarrassed, but you really don't need to be, Izu-kun. I just wanted spend some time with you. Kero."

Feeling his heart race, Izuku got a grip on his sudden nervousness and replied, "Oh! That's . . . good. I-I mean great!" He shifted over on the bed to give her room, putting his book down briefly.

"What are you reading?" Tsuyu asked.

Picking the book back up, Izuku replied, "It's one of my favorites. It's by an author named Tolkien."

Tsuyu settled down beside him, tipping her head as she peered at the cover. "What's it about, Kero?"

With a smile, Izuku started telling her about the story within the pages; about a kind creature who wasn't any sort of hero, but did heroic things while in the company of a troupe of dwarves and a wizard. ". . . and things get really intense when he has to face a dragon!" He glanced over and saw the keen interest in Tsuyu's eyes. "Would you like to read it, Tsu-chan?"

With a smile, Tsuyu said, "Only if we can read it together?"

Izuku blinked, then asked, "Um, okay . . . well, how would we do that? I only have one copy of the book."

Tsuyu made a sound that sounded like a froggy chuckle. "Here, let me show you." She took the book from his hand, opened it then snuggled closer to put their heads closer together. "Hold the one side," she explained, and when he complied she said, "Now, we can read it together. See?"

Izuku nodded, and tried not to gulp loudly. Fully aware of how close she was, he stammered slightly as he replied, "O-okay . . . w-well, we're better off going back to the beginning, then." He thumbed the pages back to the very start, then glancing at Tsuyu he said, "Okay, here's where it begins . . . .". Together, the two of them began reading; Tsuyu giving only the barest of nudges to indicate if he was ready to have her turn the page. For several minutes, the two passed the time getting lost in the words and the worlds between the pages. There was only a slight pause when either of them needed to shift their position to keep from having their arms or hands fall asleep.

They were well past the place where the party had foiled the mountain trolls from eating them - and Tsuyu was rather worried that they wouldn't survive! - and were pausing for a break. Tsuyu excused herself just for a few minutes to use his toilet, giving Izuku time to fold up a thicker quilt and pile it up with his pillows.

 _There! That should make for a better backrest for us!_ Izuku told himself. He beamed as he got back onto the bed. _This is turning out to be more fun that I imagined!_ At that point, realizing how warm it was getting inside his room, he reached up and removed his T-shirt. _Whew! I hope Tsu-chan isn't too warm, though she seems to be enjoying herself. I mean, we've gotten to share something I like with her . . . and well, I mean, that's what couples are supposed to do, right?_

His musing was cut short when Tsuyu returned. She smiled when she realized what he'd done to the bed. "That's thoughtful of you, Izu-kun! It should be more comfortable for us now," she said.

"That's the whole idea, Tsu-chan," he said. He held up the book, which he'd book marked to save their progress. "Ready to return to where we left off?"

"Kero!" Tsuyu hopped back onto the bed and took her place next to Izuku. As he opened the book, she slipped close and put one hand on his shoulder . . . only to pause as she looked down at him with wide eyes. "Oh . . . oh my!"

Looking at her, Izuku asked, "What? What's wrong?" He was slightly alarmed when she didn't answer right away, and he felt his pulse race when she softly ran her hand along his upper arm and shoulder. "Tsu-chan, um . . . what is it?"

"it's . . . it's you, Izu-kun. I just noticed it."

"What? What's wrong with me?" Izuku stared down at his arm, which didn't look all that different to him. Still, for some reason, Tsuyu seemed very fascinated with it.

"You're warm, Kero." Tsuyu looked up at him and smiled. "I guess I just never noticed before, because we really haven't been this close to each other."

Izuku blinked, then tipped his head back as he thought through her words. "Well, I . . . um, I guess I never realized it myself. I do remember my Mom telling me I always did have a bit higher body temperature than what is normal. Though, lately . . . if I've been using my Quirk, I do get a lot hotter than I should when I exert myself at practice, too." He looked back at her and asked, "Why is that important though?"

With a chuckle, Tsuyu explained, "My quirk makes me a lot like a frog. That means I react to temperature much differently than a normal person would. When it gets really cold, I fall asleep, remember?" When he nodded, she went on to say, "Well, the opposite is that warm temperatures affect me in a more positive way." She blinked her eyes and grinned. "As such, when I'm near a source of heat, it makes me really comfortable and happy!" With that, she slid closer and wrapped Izuku up in a hug.

Izuku felt his heart rate double at feeling of Tsuyu's embrace, and the embarrassment seemed to send all the blood to his head and neck. _Oh no! Th-this isn't what I expected to happen!_ He tried to calm himself down, but the sheer amount of nervous energy overwhelmed him, making him stiffen in her arms. Before he could even muster himself to apologize, Tsuyu leaned up to look down at him.

"Izuku, you don't have to be afraid! All we're doing is a little cuddling," she said gently.

"I . . . I mean, I-I-I know, b-but . . . I never really got this close, to anyone . . . before. I mean, even though we did this before, on the dorm roof . . . !" His embarrassed words trailed off into a groan; his hands moving to cover his face to shield himself, only to have them gently pried away, as Tsuyu showed surprising strength against his resistance.

"Izu-kun, do you trust me?" she asked.

"Y-yes," he replied.

"Do you trust yourself not to do anything untoward how you normally treat me?"

At that, Izuku frowned. "Of course! I'd never do anything wrong to you, Tsu-chan," he said, turning somewhat cross at the insinuation.

"Then, you've got nothing to be embarrassed or worried about. Kero." Tsuyu gave him a soft kiss on his forehead. "After all, we're just cuddling. Nothing more, right?"

"R-right." Izuku said, calming down as her words sunk in. "Right, that's all we're doing now."

Smiling, she tipped her head to the side and gave him a sly look. "Although . . . if you wanted to, well, play around some-?!"

Izuku nearly shot upright with a half-serious/half-grin on his face. "Tsuyu!"

With a chuckle, she put a hand to his chest and pressed him back flat against the makeshift backrest. "Now, now . . . that's something to talk about later," she admonished, still smiling as she waited for him to relax - her hand feeling the still-racing beat of his heart in his chest - before she reached over and picked up the discarded book. "Right now, I want you to read to me. While I get back to cuddling you, Izu-kun."

Taking the book, Izuku asked, "You want me to read to you? Aloud?"

"Why not?" Tsuyu winked and settled herself back at his side; wrapping her arms back around his torso. "I think you have a nice voice, Kero. When you're not all nervous and such."

Izuku blushed, but he put his free arm around her as he tried to settle back against the pillows. "Okay, you don't need to convince me, Tsu-chan." He thumbed the pages of the book in his hand, trying to get back to the last part of the story they had stopped at. Before he began, he looked down at Tsuyu - her face was nestled into his right shoulder, looking up at him with wide, delight-filled eyes. Impulsively, he leaned his head down and kissed her cheek. "Ready?"

"When you're ready, Izu-kun," Tsuyu said, making a froggy-sound of delight as she relished both his warmth and the story to follow.

As he began reading, the evening sky outside had turned from sun-kissed sunset to star-touched night. As they both fell back into the world of elves, wizards, dwarves and a rather nasty dragon, both Tsuyu and Izuku felt comfortable, and happy, as they lay there on his bed . . . .

.  
.

 _ **~= Fin =~**_

.  
.


End file.
